Two Of A Kind
by rycbar15
Summary: When two twins, Twily and Zari, run away from their orphanage. They set out to take on the world. Or as Zari says, goodbye orphanage, Hello everything. But they may just take on more then little old earth. In fact there is a whole bunch of surprises that may want to show themselves. (Cowritten by CaptainXena-Mation and rycbar15)
1. Chapter 1

_**Written by rycbar15**_

Somewhere in the outskirts of London, at a run down orphanage, overgrown with weeds, stood a 15 Year old girl. She was tall, and extremely skinny, her skin very pale. She moved her long black fringe out of her face as she looked down, packing two small backpacks with bare essentials. She turned as another teenager climbed in through their bedroom window. Her long curly blonde hair almost got caught in the small latch keeping the window open, but there was a twinkle in her dark blue eyes as she straightened up.

"Did you get it?" Twilight asked, as she packed a small hairbrush and a magazine she wanted to go through later.

"Of course. I just had to hide and listen to Miss Lacy moan about two teenagers who were being a particular pain." Zaria said with a smile, holding up a handful of cash. Although she felt incredibly guilty by taking the money from their useless guardian, she had full intentions of returning the money as soon as she got a job. She tried to get rid of any thought in her mind of the money being stolen and replaced it with the thought of only borrowing it. "All Packed?"

"Yep all ready." Twily, as her sister called her, said zipping up the bag and placing one strap over her shoulder.

"Lets go then. The Lake twins, finally free. We are going to do something great Twily, we can do whatever we want now. Travel the world. No more will we miss out on... food and school." Zaria announced, half convincing herself, and half calming her sister. "Goodbye Miss Lacy. Hello Everything."

Twily rolled her eyes, "We are running away Zari, not changing the world."

But both girls could never have realized just what would happened as they leaved that orphanage. That Twily's words would definitely come true.

**Welcome to a new story, written by rycbar15 and CaptainXena-Mation two awesome whovians. What do you think? You like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Written By: CaptainXena-Mation**_

Twily and Zari carefully snuck back out the window, and down the side of the orphanage building. They landed softly on the ground, one after the other.

"Where to now?" Twily asked, she always looked for assurance in her sister, despite them being twins, Zari acted older.

Zari smiled "we could go anywhere." She said, running into the middle of the road and dancing around. "Anywhere at all!"

It was midnight and no cars were on the road, still, Twily kept to the sidewalk. "Maybe we should find somewhere to sleep first." Twily said, zipping up the leather jacket she wore. "Somewhere not so cold."

Zari smiled and nodded. "Good idea." She said, walking over to Twily. She wrapped an arm around her shorter sister's shoulder, and walked with her along the sidewalk. They kept walking, until they were too tired to keep going.

Twily let out a yawn "can we please stop here?" She asked, trying to keep her eyes open. They were walking around the back of a large shopping mall, an alleyway to the left, and a train station to the right. Zari nodded and led her sister to the alleyway; they lay down on the cold concrete ground.

"Still comfier than the beds at the orphanage." Zari joked, rubbing her eyes. Twily kept a straight face, she didn't really understand sarcasm. Zari wriggled closer to her sister, who was lying in the ground next to her. She tried to wrap a gentle arm around her, but Twily shook it off.

"Goodnight, Zari." Twilight mumbled, though she didn't close her deep blue eyes. She instead stared at the stars, wishing a miracle would happen. Not that Twily believed in miracles, but Zari used to tell her about them, when they were little. She smiled slightly at the memories. The few memories she could retain. Sometimes Twilight tried to remember back further, before the orphanage. But she couldn't. Something stopped her remembering anything that happened before she was five. Usually Twilight could remember everything, especially faces. But she couldn't remember her mother's face, or her father's.

Twilight eventually decided to go to sleep, she could hear Zari gently snoring beside her already, and closed her eyes. She only got about half an hour sleep before she was awoken by a strange noise. A sort of wheezing, groaning noise. Coming from further down the alleyway.

Maybe a miracle had come…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Written By: rycbar15**_

"Zari..." Twily whispered, nudging Zaria's arm looking wide eyed down the alley. But the only response Twilight got from her sister was a grunt as she rolled over. "Come on Zari. I heard a weird noise."

"It was probably just the wind." Zari said with a yawn, trying to catch up on some much needed sleep.

"Zari." Twily said looking down the alley towards where the noise had come from. "It most definitely was not the wind."

Zari finally gave in and looked up. Both girls were instantly mesmerized as before them stood a tall, blue, Police box.

"Wow. That definitely wasn't there before. That is amazing." Zari stood with a smile on her face. Looking to her sister to expect the same awe she had in herself. But all she saw was crossed arms and a neutral look on her sisters face. "Well... I think its amazing. Do you think there's someone in there?"

"Why would there be. Its just a box." Twily, tried hard not to show any emotions on her face when her sister looked at her. But inside she was filled with just as much, if not a little less, awe as her sister. She couldn't help but ask herself how something so impossible could happen. Were those stories of miracles possibly true? And why did the box appear just when she wished for a miracle?

"Yes. Just a box. One that magically appeared." Zari replied facing her sister.

"No. Not magic. Just Spacey Wacey Stuff." Said a man, standing in the doorway of the box. Zari looked at him and her mouth dropped open. Twily stepped closer to her sister seeking her protection from the strange man. Although from the way he was dressed she doubted he could hurt them. "Hello girls. I'm The Doctor."

The Doctor was wearing a purple colored coat. A waistcoat showing underneath. But what really struck Zari was the accessory around his neck.

"Is that A bow tie?" Zari blurted out. Causing the more reasonable of the sisters to roll her eyes and groan. Of all the questions for her to ask, Twily thought, that was the strangest.

"Uh... Yes. Now who may I ask are you? Its a bit late to be out and about isn't it?" He asked straightening his bow tie subconsciously at the mention of it.

"We aren't supposed to talk to strangers." Twily replied, her arms still crossed, she was slightly annoyed at her energetic sister.

"Strangers? We wouldn't be strangers if you told me your names. I already told you mine. As I said I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand with a smile, causing Twily to step back and Zari to smile and shake it.

"I'm Zari that's Twily. You aren't a policeman are you? You don't seem like one."

"And you two don't seem old enough to be out this late." He argued causing Zaria's smile to disappear.

"Zari We are supposed to be laying low. Not introducing ourselves to possible policeman." Twily whispered after grabbing Zari's arm and pulling her slightly away.

"Did anyone ever tell you its rude to whisper." The Doctor said placing his arms around the two girls shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm not a policeman. I'm much cooler."

Zari laughed, and Twily groaned.

"So it seems to me, you two are in a bit of a pickle. Mind talking about it?"

Before Zari could reply Twily placed a hand over her mouth.

"We are fine thank you."

The Doctor looked at the two of them, noting how skinny they were and decided instantly that these two girls needed his help. Why he thought this, he had no idea.

"How about dinner? Or... uh breakfast." The Doctor said after looking at his watch. "There's a nice restaurant around here I was heading to."

"No Thanks. We aren't hungry." Twily muttered shortly before Zari licked her hand. With Twily's hand removed from her face she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Please Twily. I'm starving. I can't even remember the last time I ate." Twily rolled her eyes but didn't want to upset her sister.

"Fine, we will talk to you. But if you make one wrong move..." Twily trailed off as they headed out of the alley towards a nice meal.


End file.
